


Two by Two

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Sara feels the pressure of being Pathfinder in a different way. Luckily Vetra is there to provide some moral support and a new way forward.Pairing: Vetra Nyx/Sara RyderPrompt: Flood
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Two by Two

From the moment Ryder’s door opened silently under her knock, Vetra knew that something was on her girlfriend’s mind. Rare were the moments that the filtered air wasn’t filled with Sara’s blend of snark and tenderness, but not so rare that Vetra hadn’t learned to spot them. “You okay?” Vetra peered in, years of older sister training put to use. “Is it Scott?” she pressed when no answer was forthcoming.

A pillow hurtled across the room by way of answer. “Ugh, _Scott_ will be fine.” Sara glowered at the floor. “Stupid handsome hetero Scott.”

“That’s...good?” Vetra cocked her head to the side, confused.

“You know the ships we came on?”

“The arks?”

“You know why they’re called that? They’re named for a mythical boat that kept a handful of humans and animals, paired off, one male and one female, safe from a divine flood.”

“Yeah, you told me about the Reapers.” Vetra shuddered. “Scary stuff.”

“Right.” Sara groaned. “Which means we might be it. For humans, turians, everyone.” She let out a long, pained breath. “Because the other half of the myth is that after the flood, that handful of survivors goes and repopulates the world.” She paused to flop dramatically down onto her bed. “Which, obviously, we aren’t going to do. The two of us, I mean. And I’m supposed to be the Pathfinder! The shining exemplar! What am I supposed to tell people? ‘Do what I say, not what I do?’ I’m having a hard enough time keeping everything running without adding hypocrisy to the list.” She pulled another pillow over her face.

Luckily for Sara, Vetra wasn’t above taking advantage of her girlfriend’s despair to do a little quick research. “Huh.” She folded her legs to sit beside Ryder. “Seems that story also has a rainbow, which has some relevant human connotations, apparently. But it also serves as a promise of doing something new. The ark also refers to a vessel of forbidden, face-melting knowledge and power.” 

Sara pulled the pillow away to raise a quizzical eyebrow at Vetra. 

“What? Raiders is a classic. Anyway, you’re the Pathfinder,” Vetra continued. “You’re the de facto master of the ark, which means you get to decide what it means and how you use it. You want to be paired off as breeding stock? I can’t stop you, though I’d certainly be disappointed.” Her talons circled Sara’s wrist. “Or do you want to be the Pathfinder, the trailblazer? The one who takes that hope and that knowledge - knowledge that maybe mortals weren’t ready for, back in the Milky Way - and creates a new paradigm?”

“Monogamous childrearing is by no means a historical universal constant among the species on the Hyperion,” SAM provided helpfully. “Nor does it seem to be the norm among the angara.” 

Sara let out a mixed snort-sob-laugh. (Human expressions remained difficult for Vetra to parse.) “Thanks, Vetra, SAM. So, what, go native?”

“A bit?” Vetra scratched her scalp. “Maybe? Let’s talk about it.” She pulled Sara’s hand up to her mouth. “More to the point, let’s talk about what we want out of a family. You might be the Pathfinder, but you’re also a person with your own needs and desires.”

“I can prepare a matrix with optimal genetic diversity based on surviving colonists,” SAM volunteered. 

“That’s...very thoughtful, SAM. Why don’t you go think about that for a while? I need to thank my girlfriend in a decidedly non-procreative fashion.” Vetra’s trill was pleased and surprised as Sara pulled her down to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was nearly a Halo crossover, but I think I like this better. Social constructs are powerful things but when society and its circumstances have changed as much as they have in Andromeda, those constructs should change, too.
> 
> Also wanted to low-key work in the She-Ra line "you are more than what you can do for other people" but settled for Vetra thinking it very loudly.


End file.
